The MARC Program at the University of the Virgin Islands, a unique undergraduate HBCU, proposes to use a holistic program of student development to build on its strong record of previous success to train students as biomedical researchers contributing to the diversity of the biomedical workforce and the NIH mission. In the last funding cycle, 75% of UVI MARC graduates enrolled in doctoral programs. The overall goal of this proposal is that 80% of UVI MARC graduates will enroll in doctoral programs. Plus, we propose to increase the number of MARC trainees from six to eight. UVI will achieve this increased impact with a comprehensive approach that involves MARC students, pre-MARC students, and indeed all UVI undergraduates with interest in science. The measurable objectives are that the program will: (1) provide students with a rigorous curriculum that develops both verbal and quantitative skills; (2) provide research training opportunities both through extramural summer research experiences and through academic year experiences designed to prepare students for these opportunities; (3) provide students with a clearly articulated career pathway to admission to highly selective research universities and a structure for success; (4) develop strong partnerships with research-intensive institutions, including T32 funded programs; (5) develop professional networks for UVI students and faculty; (6) increase the students' understanding of the biomedical research needs relevant to the U.S. Virgin Islands and minority communities nationally. These objectives will be accomplished by an integrated program including: (1) a rigorous MARC curriculum including research classroom experiences designed to build student skills and increase competitiveness combined with faculty development to improve pedagogy, (2) extramural research training, (2) presentations of results at conferences, (3) visits by scientists, providing students with biomedical research seminars, workshops, and opportunities to interact with role models and expand their professional networks, (4) special workshops designed to provide the steps in a clear career pathway, (5) a network of support by UVI faculty, peers, and summer research mentors. A new external evaluator will provide new perspectives in formative and summative evaluation. UVI MARC has designed a program that combines highly competitive partners and exciting new initiatives at UVI to continue to improve its historical record of producing minority PhDs, 12 over the last 10 years (2-3 MARC graduates a year).